


Safe and sound

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “When we came in here,” she whispered, still watching the world through the window. “You said we didn’t have to consummate anything tonight.”“Aye,” he agreed. “We’ll not do anything until you’re ready.”“What if I’m never ready?”“Then we don’t.”





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 12 - holding the other until they fall asleep

He wasn’t sure what had awoken him. He hadn’t even registered Sansa sitting by the window with her knees to her chest, head resting against the glass as she stared out at the falling snow outside.

“Are you alright?” he asked, once his mind had shaken off its sleepy haze and he became aware of her not being in bed with him.

She turned to face him, her smile far too fake and nodded. She turned back to the window then, hugging her knees tighter. He was reminded of her doing this as a child, staring out at the stars with a look of wonder, no doubt dreaming of all the southern places she could end up and all the handsome lords eager to court her.

But Sansa was no longer a child, he knew that far too easily. Battering Ramsay, choking Littlefinger and watching the weasel’s eyes popping with fear when Jon told him to stay away, they hadn’t really been enough to wash away her pain.

He promised to protect her and he intended to keep that promise. Now that the war is over and they both lived, had married beneath the heart tree just hours ago, he knew that he intended to spend every day proving to her that he meant it.

“You don’t have to wait,” she murmured, glancing at him as he shifted to sit up.

“I don’t mind,” he insisted.

He let the silence stretch on, knowing it was best to let her talk on her own. Sure enough, after agonising minutes had passed, she did.

“When we came in here,” she whispered, still watching the world through the window. “You said we didn’t have to consummate anything tonight.”

“Aye,” he agreed. “We’ll not do anything until you’re ready.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“Then we don’t.”

“I keep seeing him,” she murmured, pressing her cheek to her folded arms. “In the day, I can forget and sometimes I feel as though it was just a bad dream. But at night, he’s always here.”

“I’d beat him again if he was here,” Jon growled. “I’d tear him apart myself, never mind his bloody hounds getting the pleasure!”

She smiled sadly. “You shouldn’t have to marry me. There are other noble ladies who are worthy and still maidens.”

“Sansa,” he whispered, pushing the covers away and crossing the floor towards her. “Your maidenhood isn’t a prize and it doesn’t define you. I’d only wish that I’d been your first so that _you_ would know what it was meant to be like. For you to know, from the start, that you can and should enjoy it.”

He took her hands in his own and raised them to his lips, repeatedly kissing the skin until her lips curved into a smile, surrendering to his attentions to become that romantic girl he had known, the woman he had grown to love.

“Will you hold me, until I go to sleep?” she asked softly, still staring down at their entwined hands.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his right hand cupping her cheek. “I’ll hold you as long as you like my love.”

"Thank you," she murmured, burying into his chest as he helped her stand upright and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I promised you," he replied gently. "I'll protect you. Even from your nightmares."


End file.
